


罪犯不好当

by MrOngz



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOngz/pseuds/MrOngz
Summary: 克拉克被绑架了，布鲁斯不想付钱。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	罪犯不好当

“听着，韦恩先生，克拉克·肯特在我们手上，准备好三百……”

“没钱了，你们撕票吧。”

“？”

绑匪乙茫然地看向绑匪甲，又转过头去看被绑在椅子上的记者。

记者正安静地坐着，有些不好意思地低着头。

这些绑匪挑的时间不太好，他出门的时候，布鲁斯正在计算这个月的战损，倒不是说没有战损，他们就可以通过这种方式向布鲁斯勒索了，只不过今天他们正好撞到了枪口上。

绑匪甲抢过绑匪乙手里的电话。

“韦恩先生，我想你刚才没有听清楚，克拉克·肯特在我们手上。”

“我听清楚了，但是你们为什么认为我会为他付赎金？”

“我就知道报纸上的八卦消息不靠谱，我们该去找那两个模特，起码韦恩真为她们买了个酒店。”绑匪丁小声抱怨。

“闭嘴！”绑匪甲捂住电话下端，回过头去大吼了一声，然后继续和电话那头的人对峙，“我们亲眼看见这记者在你的庄园里自由出入了半个月，别以为你能瞒住这段关系，三百万，一分钱也不能少。”

“你们在监视我。”布鲁斯韦恩的语气突然变得严肃起来。

“一点小小的准备工作。”绑匪甲骄傲地仰起头，绑匪乙丁也露出了自豪的微笑。

“那你们的准备工作做得可太差劲了！你们真该进来看看，上帝作证， **这个月** ，我连他的手都没摸到，不信你们问问他！”

“……”

绑匪甲乙丁互相看了看，绑匪乙走到克拉克身边，把横在他嘴里的布条拉了下来。

“咳咳…… **这次** 我去韦恩先生家是为了……做他的专访，并不是你们想象的那样。”记者有些脸红了。

“不可能，他每次清早才离开。”绑匪乙赌上自己所剩不多的专业声誉辩驳，“解释一下这个！”

“额……你知道，作为一名文字工作者，有时灵感迸发就会忘记写作的时间……哥谭的夜路可不好走。”克拉克替布鲁斯回答道。

“所以你能天天迸发灵感并心安理得地住在你的采访对象家里？”绑匪乙有些气急败坏。

“你们没见过克拉克赶稿的样子，键盘都能被他打冒烟。”

“新闻的时效性很重要。”

“人物专访也有时效性？”

“当然，不少媒体都盯着你。而且我还有其他版块要负责。”

“我以为你现在只负责我的专访。”

“露易丝去度蜜月了，所以……”

“嘿！你们紧张一点，这可是绑架！”

绑匪乙把桌子拍得啪啪响。

绑匪甲并没有关注那边的闹剧，他仔细思考了布鲁斯韦恩的某些话之后，得出了有用的结论。

“虽然你还没搞上这个记者，但你对他有意思。”

“我不否认。”

“所以你还是该给钱！”绑匪甲咆哮着，“两百万！不能再低了！”

“如果你替记者付了赎金，你就有了搞他的理由，不是吗？”绑匪丁的脑袋里亮起了小灯泡，“小说里总这么写。”

电话那边沉默了。

绑匪甲给了绑匪丁一个赞许的眼神。

“想想吧，韦恩先生。”

“你说得有道理，但我还是不会付钱的，因为我更喜欢亲自来救他。”

大门突然被撞开，全副武装的哥谭警察冲了进来，最后走进来的是布鲁斯·韦恩。

“操！”绑匪们异口同声地吼着。

做完笔录的记者缩进哥谭首富的豪车里。

“我有些事想问你。”

“我在你身上放了追踪器。”

“哦……”克拉克愣了一下，“难怪你这么快就找到我了。”

“没有X视线和超级听力的普通人只能依赖于科技的力量。”布鲁斯打趣道。

“其实，我想问的是，那两个模特是怎么回事？”克拉克推了推眼镜。

这次轮到布鲁斯发愣了。

“克拉克……”

“嗯？”

“你想知道这个月的战损有多少吗？”


End file.
